Amor prohibido
by ShunLove
Summary: Después de tres años, Shun vuelve a la mansión Kido desatando el inicio de un peligroso triángulo amoroso... Shun/Hades x Saori/Atenea x Seiya (no yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

Saint Seiya pertenece a Kurumada y Toei...

NA: Es mi primer fic... déjenme su opinión, please!

_**AMOR PROHIBIDO**_

_Capítulo I_

_Podía ver el brillo en sus ojos esmeraldas... un brillo de pasión, deseo y lujuria... Su respiración se agitó solo con verlo caminar decidido hacia ella con esa mirada penetrante. El avance de él la hizo retroceder hasta quedar atrapada contra la pared y sus firmes brazos que la acorralaron. Sentía que las piernas le temblaban y una punzada en el vientre la hizo arquear la espalda. Él deseaba hacerla sufrir, al menos eso pensó, pues se inclinó como para besar sus labios, y ella ansiosa de placer se había dispuesto a recibir esa boca pecaminosa, pero él había decidido otra cosa, besando su frente, lo que la hizo suspirar. Sintió como sus labios descendieron por sus mejillas, y deliciosas ondas de excitación viajaban por su cuerpo. Cuando sus labios estuvieron justo al lado de su boca se detuvo y se alejó, mirándola con esos ardientes ojos. Ella deseaba más, por lo que tomó su rostro son ambas manos y se acercó para hacer lo que él aparentemente evitaba. Pero justo en ese momento él puso sus dedos sobre sus labios para detenerla. Ella lo miró confundida, porque necesitaba con urgencia probar esos exquisitos labios... él dejó escapar una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver su anhelo y decidió cumplir su deseo. Se acercó y ella sintió como su corazón iba a salir de su pecho debido a la agitación que él le provocaba. Era perfecto. Cerró sus ojos esperando aquella caricia prohibida y sintió como su cálida lengua se deslizó por sus labios, haciéndola gemir de placer. Abrió un poco los labios para permitir su intromisión un poco más adentro y él no se hizo esperar, introduciendo su lengua en su cavidad. Se fundieron en un beso apasionado y fogoso que los dejó sin respiración y cuando se separaron para tomar aire, él pudo verla sonrojada y agitada. Vio como su pecho subía y bajaba intentando controlarse y la tentación se apoderó de él, besando su cuello y, descendiendo con sus ardientes labios, se fue acercando peligrosamente a su escote. Ella ya no podía más de placer, comenzando a soltar gemidos que salían involuntarios de sus labios. Más, más, más, pedía..._

-¡Saori!... ¡Saori! -escuchó que la llamaban.

Ella ya no sabía donde estaba ni qué había pasado, su mente seguía pegada en aquel sueño que no quería dejar.

-¿Estás bien, Saori? Te escuché quejarte -Seiya estaba a su lado, preocupado.

-¿Seiya? Yo... creo que tuve una pesadilla - _"pesadilla"_, pensó para sí misma.

-Mi amor, no me preocupes... - el Pegaso se inclinó para besarla. Ella se sentía indigna de recibir sus labios después de haber anhelado los de otro, por lo que disimulada corrió su cara, y el terminó depositando su beso en su mejilla.

-Disculpa, voy a ir al baño, primero - se disculpó la pelilila.

Se levantó y Seiya vio como cerró la puerta. Dentro, ella miró su reflejo y pasó sus dedos por sus labios recordando aquella fogosa boca que la había hecho suspirar en un sueño. Sentía la humedad entre sus piernas, que revelaba el placer que tan solo en una fantasía él le había proporcionado. Se preguntó qué sería probar realmente esos tentadores labios.

-Shun - suspiró susurrando su nombre.

Ya tenía veinte años y llevaba tres en una relación con Seiya. Sus demás santos habían partido a diferentes lugares, viajando por el mundo. Hacía un mes que Hyoga y Shun la habían llamado para saber si podían alojar en la mansión un tiempo. Ella, sin saber que se había autosentenciado, aceptó contenta su visita. Había quedado impactada al verlos llegar. Ambos estaban hechos todos unos hombres, varoniles y tentadores. Se notaba el mundo que habían recorrido.

-Hola Saori -la saludó el peliverde con un beso en la mejilla que la dejó en la nubes inmediatamente.

-Shun... hola -apenas pudo saludar, totalmente sonrojada.

-Saori... tanto tiempo - el ruso también dejó un beso en su rostro.

-Sí, tanto tiempo, que bueno que vinieran Hyoga.

Ese fue el comienzo de su tortura. La mirada pura de Shun casi había desaparecido, siendo reemplazada por una penetrante y experta. Cuando comían y sus ojos se cruzaban podía ver un brillo apasionante en ellos y eso fue suficiente para caer en una tentadora trampa de ilusión. Fantaseaba constantemente en qué se sentiría estar en sus fornidos brazos, tocar sus sedosos cabellos y... probar esos labios. Luego, veía a Seiya y la culpa la carcomía. No sabía que le estaba pasando, pero Shun se había vuelto su tentación prohibida. Nunca en esos tres años le había sido infiel a su novio, ni siquiera con el pensamiento, pero el peliverde tenía algo diferente, era un juego peligroso que la invitaba a pecar. Aunque intentó olvidar su fantasía refugiándose en los brazos de Seiya, sus besos se le empezaron a hacer monótonos y al cerrar sus ojos ya no podía dejar de ver los verdes de él...

-Deja tu juego, Shun - lo reprendió Hyoga.

-¿Cuál juego? - él ni siquiera se inmutó con la molestia de su amigo.

-Te conozco, sé que estás jugando con Saori.

-¿Por qué crees que estoy jugando? - lo miró con esos ojos decididos.

-La miras, la sigues, le conversas... ella es la novia de Seiya, no puedes hacer eso -el ruso estaba enojado.

-Eso lo sé. Pero, ella también es nuestra amiga, no creo que sea un pecado hablar con Saori -un brillo iluminó su mirada.

-No es un pecado ser sus amigos. Pero tú sabes el efecto que provocas en las mujeres...

-Parece que estuvieras celoso... ¿acaso ella te gusta? - preguntó desafiante.

-¡Cómo se te ocurre decir algo así!

-Entonces, ¿qué te molesta?

-Tú... tú me molestas...

-Wow, ¿por qué?

-Porque tienes esa actitud tan despreocupada.

-Hace tres años decidimos viajar, Hyoga, y tú sabes por qué fue... no me digas ahora lo que tengo que hacer.

-Has cambiado tanto, Shun. Espero que haber vuelto no arruine las cosas.

-No te preocupes. Yo sé cómo comportarme - y decidido salió de la sala.

Hyoga suspiró, sabía lo que su amigo había sufrido para estar actuando de esa manera. Pero temía que haber vuelto se transformara en lo que lo terminara de hundir en el fango y lo mandara directo al infierno...

_Se miraba frente al espejo cuando notó un extraño brillo en sus ojos. Se acercó incrédulo de lo que a continuación le reflejó... su cabello oscurecido, su piel pálida y sus ojos perdidos. Nunca había visto esa imagen, pero presentía de quien se trataba y aterrado retrocedió tres pasos evitando gritar para no atraer la atención de nadie. _

_-¿Qué es lo que te espanta? -preguntó su reflejo._

_-¿Quien eres?_

_-El que vive dentro de tí._

_-¡¿Qué?!_

_-Sí, Shun... soy Hades._

_-Pero si tú moriste... yo mismo vi tu cuerpo herido por Atenea -el impacto era tal que Shun se dejó caer de rodillas en el piso._

_-Sí, es cierto que mi cuerpo murió... por eso debí volver a mi habitáculo..._

_-Pero, ¿cómo?_

_-Te dije que nuestra conexión terminaría el día que murieras. Tú eres mío por siempre ¿no recuerdas?... nadie puede evitar eso -su reflejo lo miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa._

_-No... eso no puede ser cierto -dijo desesperado._

_-¿Sabes?, me he presentado porque sé tu secreto... tú amas a Atenea y eso es algo que me conviene..._

_-Todos sus santos la amamos, es nuestra diosa..._

_-No me mientas, jovencito... yo sé que tú la amas como mujer... he visto tu deseo hacia ella._

_Shun se quedó petrificado ante esas palabras. Su pecado le era revelado como si lo tuviera escrito en la cara. Llevaba un año enamorado de Saori, pero había sabido ocultarlo, al menos eso creía él._

_-Tú no sabes lo que dices, no tienes idea de qué es el amor para que hables tan libremente de él -intentó defenderse._

_-Claro que lo sé... yo también la amo desde la era del mito... siempre la he deseado con locura, pero ella siempre me ha rechazado._

_-Pe-pero tú dijiste que no creías en el amor..._

_-No creo en el amor humano, pero mi amor es diferente, porque es divino... Déjame ayudarte y juntos la tendremos entre nuestros brazos al fin..._

_-¡Nunca! Jamás permitiré que la toques, aunque eso me condene a alejarme de ella y obligarme a olvidarla... _

Despertó en su cama son el sudor sobre su cuerpo. Volver a la mansión no había sido una buena idea, ya que le recordaba aquel suceso que había decidido olvidar hacía tres años. Decidió salir de la cama y bajar a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Maldita decisión. Justo ahí, estaba Saori en una camisola de seda de dormir que se le ajustaba a su seductora figura. Tragó saliva para evitar que su deseo se hiciera evidente.

-Shun... -ella intentó controlarse al ver al peliverde llegar solo en pantalón de pijama, con su perfecto torso desnudo. _"Demonios, realmente es perfecto"_, pensó.

-Disculpa, no sabía que estabas aquí...

-No tienes que disculparte...

-Vine por un vaso de agua... es que no podía dormir -él trató desviar la mirada de aquel tentador cuerpo.

-Déjame servírtelo... -la pelilila se acercó al refrigerador y sacó una botella con agua helada, llenando un vaso para él.

-Gracias, no era necesario.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento y sin quererlo _(o sí)_ cruzaron sus ojos en una mirada apasionada. Ambos volvieron a mirar hacia otro lado, no querían delatar aquellos sentimientos que los invadían. Sin embargo, también notaron aquel brillo tentador en los ojos contrarios que los invitaban a más. Volvieron a mirarse, quedándose en silencio, solo un contacto visual pero estimulante. Shun deseó levantarse, tomarla entre sus brazos, aprisionarla contra su cuerpo y que ella supiera la locura que desataba en él. Saori, por su parte, deseó correr a refugiarse en ese perfecto pecho y besar aquellos labios que la tenían desquiciada. A través de la mirada casi podían descubrir los sentimientos apasionados del otro. Justo en el momento que la razón los abandonaba y estaban a punto de hacer el primer movimiento, llegó Seiya a la cocina. Inocente a los pecaminosos deseos ocultos en los pensamientos de su novia y amigo, se acercó a ella, abrazándola por la cintura.

-Saori... ¿no podías dormir? -le preguntó con suavidad en su oreja.

-Sí, bajé a tomar un poco de leche para relajarme -evitaba mirarlo a los ojos.

-Y tú Shun... -el aludido se estremeció un segundo -¿Tampoco podías dormir?

-Recién bajé a tomar un poco de agua... parece que es el calor el que no nos deja dormir -le contestó, con doble intención en sus palabras.

-Oh, sí, el calor ha sido demasiado estos días -el castaño tan inocente concordaba con él.

Saori tembló un poco al escuchar las palabras de Shun... creía entender a lo él se refería. Pero, si era así, significaba que quizás él sentía el mismo fuego recorrer su interior, queriendo salir desbocado.

-No los molesto más, que pasen buena noche -se despidió Shun, no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada. Esa mirada que seguía invitándola a pecar. ¿Por qué se le hacía irresistible? Quería salir corriendo detrás de él y juntos subir enredados hasta su cuarto, cerrando la puerta para perderse mutuamente, entrelazando sus cuerpos y consumando al fin aquel amor prohibido...


	2. Chapter 2

Saint Seiya pertenece a Kurumada y Toei...

N/A: Ahhh! Gracias miles por sus opiniones!... Estoy muy emocionada de que aceptaran mi primera historia... *o*

Nuevo capítulo! Espero sus reviews...

_**AMOR PROHIBIDO**_

_Capitulo II_

_La tomó por la cintura aprisionándola contra su cadera, sintiéndose dueño de su cuerpo. La besó con lujuria, probando la ambrosía de esos carnosos labios. Sentía el deseo que provocaba en ella desbordarse por cada poro de su tersa piel de seda. Recorría cada rincón de su cuerpo con sus inquietas manos... su espalda, su cintura, enredaba sus dedos en sus cabellos, aspirando su dulce aroma, mientras disfrutaba los besos que ella le daba en su cuello. La vio decidida a todo, a continuar en esa danza de placer y excitación. Aún vestidos, todo era tan pasional que sentían sus cuerpos vibrar deseosos de terminar con aquel encuentro. Volvió a besar sus labios, a entrelazar su lengua con la de ella, a beber de su néctar... completamente fuera de sí y dejándose llevar por sus más bajos instintos..._

Justo en la mejor parte de su fantasía, al maldito despertador se le ocurrió sonar, sacándolo de golpe de su sueño.

-¡Demonios! -masculló.

Malhumorado se levantó, dirigiéndose al baño para refrescarse después de tan acalorada ilusión. Se puso un buzo, decidido a trotar durante esa mañana. _"El ejercicio me distraerá un poco"_, pensó. Bajó con los audífonos puestos y la música a todo volumen. Solo se detuvo en la cocina para sacar una botella de jugo de naranja de la nevera. Comenzó su circuito, corriendo distraído, intentando mantener su mente lejos de su pecaminosa fantasía. Sin embargo, fuera el destino, la suerte o una maldición, al girar la última esquina de la mansión, la vio... su perfecta figura iluminada con el sol de la mañana, cubierta a penas con un diminuto pantalón corto y una camiseta casi transparente que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, sudorosa por el trote que se notaba que había hecho unos minutos antes, estirándose seductoramente. En cuanto lo observó, a ella se le iluminó la mirada, aunque la desvió en un vano intento de evitarlo. Él, más decidido, pasó esplendoroso junto a ella, pareciendo desinteresado. Estupefacta lo vio seguir su trote, admirando la perfecta estampa de su "amigo".

_"En verdad estoy perdida"_, se dijo a sí misma. Siguió con sus ejercicios, rogando que Shun no se hubiese entrado y continuara corriendo. Así, expectante lo vio aparecer de nuevo en la esquina. Ella detuvo sus ejercicios y se quedó mirándolo fijamente, como invitándolo... Él la observó un poco curioso primero, pero luego, sintió un fuego subirle por el pecho impulsado por esos ojos penetrantes de Saori. Dejó su trote, caminando a paso lento para intentar regularizar su respiración. Para disimular algo, ella tomó una botella de agua y bebió, nerviosa de que él hubiera entendido su mensaje. Cuando Shun estuvo a su lado, clavó sus brillantes ojos verdes en los suyos, y deslizó con osadía su mirada hacia sus delicados labios húmedos. Con atrevimiento alzó su mano y pasó su pulgar por su labio inferior, secando una gota de agua que traviesamente había quedado ahí. Ella se estremeció al contacto y el calor se apoderó de su cuerpo, tiñendo sus mejillas de carmesí. Aún así no quiso eliminar el contacto, disfrutando el suave roce del peliverde.

_"La tienes en tus manos"_, escuchó la voz de Hades en su cabeza. Y eso fue suficiente para reaccionar y darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y después de sonreírle, siguió su trote como si nada hubiese pasado. Temblorosa, la pelilila se dejó caer en el césped. _"Maldición, ¿qué fue eso?"_, se reprendió mentalmente.

Alterado, Shun entró a la mansión, disgustado consigo mismo por haberse dejado llevar.

-_¿Qué es lo que te pasa?_ -de nuevo la voz del dios.

-Deja de meterte en mis cosas -lo retó.

-_Son mis cosas también_ -dijo riendo.

-Basta. Te dije que nunca la tendrás. Aunque eso me haga enterrar este sentimiento en mi corazón.

-_¿No lo lograste en tres años lejos de ella y pretendes que crea que lo harás ahora? Intentaste de todo para olvidarla._

-Eso ya lo sé...

-_¿Cuántos labios besaste? Nunca pudiste estar relacionado con una chica más allá de un día._

-¡Déjame! Si tú no estuvieras dentro de mí, yo le habría confesado mis sentimientos...

-_En ese tiempo, ella no tenía ojos para tí, solo para Seiya._

-Sí, lo sé, pero al menos al decirlo quizás me habría librado de este amor no correspondido.

-_Pero ahora si es correspondido._

-¿Por qué dices eso? -preguntó enojado.

-_Se le nota en la mirada, esa es una mirada de deseo._

-Es por tu culpa, tú me hiciste ser así.

-_Yo no hice nada, ese es tu propio potencial. Admítelo._

Enfurecido, Shun volvió a ducharse, ya no quería escuchar a Hades, ni saber de Saori. Pero, la mala suerte lo persiguió y saliendo de su habitación se fue a encontrar justo con ella.

-Saori, yo quería disculparme. Mi actitud de antes debió parecerte extraña.

-No te preocupes. Estuviste tanto tiempo en el extranjero que debes tener arraigadas costumbres de ellos.

-Puede ser -habló cabizbajo.

-Pero, no vuelvas a hacerlo, que me confundes -diciendo eso, se entró a su cuarto dejando a Shun con una duda más grande en su corazón. _"La confundo"_, terminó pensando, no sabía si feliz o asustado.

Seiya había salido temprano al orfanato donde ayudaba a Miho. Después de un agradable desayuno juntos y de haber terminado las labores matutinas, se encontraban en la oficina, ordenando algunas fichas de los niños.

-Creo que Saori ya no está contenta conmigo -se sinceró el castaño.

-¿Por qué piensas eso, Seiya?

-Es extraño. Hace un tiempo que parece que nuestra relación se estancó. Es como si ya no tuviéramos nada nuevo que hacer.

-Quizás ella espera que des el siguiente paso...

-¿Y cuál se supone que es ese paso? -preguntó inquieto.

-Tú sabes...

-No, no sé a qué te refieres.

-¿Sigues viéndola como tu diosa? ¿O la ves como una mujer, como tu novia?

-Ah, ahora entiendo para donde vas... Ella es mi diosa, jamás podría tocarle un pelo con malas intensiones.

-No son malas intenciones. Ella necesita que la veas como mujer. Piensa que ya son tres años de relación.

-No me parece.

-Deja de verla con devoción, Seiya, o la perderás.

-¡Qué ánimos me das! -se hizo el resentido -Bueno, tal vez deba pensarlo un poco -se resignó el Pegaso.

En la mansión, Saori se encerró en su cuarto, recostándose en su cama, pasando sus dedos por sus labios, recordando la caricia que le había dado Shun. No podía seguir aguantando esa tortura y en un arranque de locura, se levantó decidida a terminar aquel juego con el peliverde. Necesitaba con urgencia saber si era mentira, una ilusión ilógica o un deseo correspondido. Descendió las escaleras, encontrándose de bruses con el dueño de sus fantasías. Nuevamente esa conexión mediante la sola mirada, sin palabras o gestos, solo un encuentro de ojos deseosos de algo más. Con toda la determinación, lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó hacia el jardín, perdiéndose en el bosque de la mansión. Shun, extrañado la seguía, aunque intuía lo que estaba pasando, lo había leído en su mirada. De repente, ella detuvo sus pasos, bajando un poco la cabeza, intentando hilar las palabras que diría, para no ser ella la que revelara aquel secreto a voces.

-¿Sabes, Shun? Hay algo que me inquieta desde que llegaste a la mansión -dijo con voz trémula.

-¿Sí? ¿Y qué es lo que te inquieta? -preguntó serio, con voz suave, un tanto seductora.

-Tus acciones... como me miras, como me hablas, como me tocas -dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-No creo que quieras saber la verdad, Saori -su voz ya era completamente tentadora para ella.

-Pruébame -lo retó.

Shun esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado, y su mirada se transformó en una que le atrajo como imán. Posó su mano sobre su mejilla y con suavidad descendió la yema de sus dedos hasta llegar a sus labios, repitiendo la acción de la mañana. Pero ahora nada lo detendría, la pasión era mayor a su cordura. Ella, notando la decisión en sus ojos y perdida en las emociones que le transmitía, cerró los ojos, esperando al fin sentir aquellos tentadores labios sobre los suyos. Y no tuvo que esperar mucho. Sintió una onda que le recorrió el cuerpo desde la punta de los pies hasta su boca cuando sintió un pequeño roce, apenas perceptible. Entreabrió los ojos para entender qué estaba pasando y lo vio sonriéndole con cariño.

-¿Estás segura de esto? -preguntó.

-No lo sé. Solo sé que es lo que deseo en este momento -le soltó sin tapujos, inducida solo por sus instintos.

Su respuesta fue suficiente para el peliverde, que no se hizo esperar. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y volvió a rozar sus labios con delicadeza, como intentando probar de a poco aquello que lo traía loco, disfrutando cada segundo de aquel deseo cumplido. Ella sentía que pronto se desmayaría, si continuaba con esa lenta y deliciosa tortura. Era tan seductor para ella como probaba sus labios y los recorría con devoción. Fue intensificando aquel beso poco a poco, hasta que sus lenguas se entrelazaron en una danza totalmente sincronizada. Más intenso, más pasional, más lujurioso... Casi quedaron sin aliento y Saori dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, llena de emociones nunca sentidas. Los besos de Seiya eran de amor y dulzura, los de Shun eran de pasión y deseo... y eso, en ese momento, era lo que la tenía loca. Volvió a alzar su cabeza y dejándose llevar, tomó el cuello de él y lo besó con la misma pasión que él lo había hecho. Fundidos en una perfecta armonía, perdidos en su pecado, pidiéndose más mutuamente, olvidaron completamente dónde estaban. Una voz los hizo reaccionar, dejándoles claro que nada se puede ocultar.

-¡Shun! ¡¿Qué haces?! - se escuchó que decía aquella voz con rabia y decepción...


	3. Chapter 3

Saint Seiya pertenece a Kurumada y Toei...

N/A: ^.^ Gracias por sus reviews... Sigo emocionada de que aceptaran mi primera historia ü

Please, déjenme sus opiniones de este capítulo para saber qué les pareció n.n

_**AMOR PROHIBIDO **_

_Capítulo III_

-¡Shun! ¡¿Qué haces?!

Ambos se soltaron inmediatamente al oír aquella conocida voz y se dieron vuelta mirando sorprendidos a quien los había pillado in fraganti.

-Hy-Hyoga -alcanzó a susurrar Saori. Shun solo volvió a mirarla, sin decirle nada, pero ella leyó perfectamente en sus ojos que debía salir de ahí.

-Es mejor que te vayas, Saori -siseó el Cisne, con una mirada molesta.

Temblorosa y asustada, asintió mirando a Shun con sus azules ojos preocupados. Él, entonces, se limitó a esbozarle una sonrisa para que pudiera irse tranquila. Caminó con dificultad hasta salir del bosque, donde se detuvo a intentar reponer su alterada respiración. Nunca imaginó que la mala suerte de hace un rato la perseguiría hasta ahí... Seiya venía llegando justo en ese momento y al verla ahí, se acercó con una amable sonrisa en su rostro. Se maldijo por dentro, no podía entender qué le estaba pasando y porqué se estaba comportando de esa forma. Lamentablemente, no podía salir huyendo, por lo que, sintiéndose atrapada, cayó al suelo llorando sin control. Preocupado, el castaño corrió hasta ella y, sin consultarle, la sostuvo en sus brazos, levantándola para llevarla adentro.

En el bosque, Hyoga esperó a que Saori desapareciera para enfrentar a su amigo. Sin dudarlo le estampó un golpe en el rostro, indignado por lo que había presenciado. Shun lo dejó, sin oponer resistencia, pues la culpa lo carcomía.

-¡¿Qué es lo que hiciste?! ¿¡Te has vuelto loco?! -le gritó con rabia el ruso.

-No lo sé, Hyoga... no lo sé -Shun tenía la mirada perdida.

-¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?! ¡La estabas besando!

-No sé... ella me trajo hasta aquí y después... no pude controlarme... -intentaba explicar algo.

-Amigo, debemos irnos de aquí -Hyoga se acercó, tomándolo de los hombros, con una mirada suplicante.

-No puedo, necesito solucionar esto o nunca voy a poder vivir en paz. Tú lo sabes...

-Sí, lo sé. Te he visto estos tres años vivir como alma en pena. Pero, no quiero que te termines de hundir en el fango, Shun -le dijo.

-Solo debo evitarla...

-¿Cómo piensas hacerlo después de lo de hoy?

-Hablaré con ella, entonces. Le explicaré todo.

-Quizás eso sea lo mejor. Pero, si lo haces, no esperes nada de ella. Recuerda que es la novia de tu amigo.

-Sí, no olvido eso. Pero, esto que tengo dentro no me deja alejarme de ella...

Hyoga lo quedó mirando un momento y comenzó a caminar para darle espacio a su amigo y que así pudiera pensar en qué haría después de lo ocurrido. Sabía que no podía culparlo, al contrario, tenía muy claro todo lo que había luchado para olvidarla. También conocía su secreto y cómo eso le impedía aún más tener control sobre sus actos. Solo lo golpeó para verificar que había vuelto en sí.

Dentro de la mansión, Seiya sentó a Saori en un sofá de la sala y se arrodilló frente a ella, esperando a que se tranquilizara. Le acariciaba las manos, esperando que así ella dejara de llorar, pero nada parecía consolarla. Entonces, recordó las palabras de Miho y pensó que quizás necesitaban avanzar en su relación, como ella había dicho. Puso sus manos en su rostro y la acarició con cariño, enfocando su mirada en la de ella. Con culpabilidad, Saori levantó sus ojos, encontrándose con los cafés de su novio. Vio como se acercaba para besarla y comenzó a temblar, pensando en qué sentiría ahora que ya había hecho realidad su pecado y había probado los tentadores labios del peliverde. Justo en ese momento, Shun entró a la sala, deteniéndose ante la imagen que se le presentaba.

-Shun -susurró Saori sin pensarlo, al verlo aparecer con el rostro moreteado.

Seiya giró su cabeza en dirección a donde su novia miraba y vio a su amigo de pie junto a la puerta. Una extraña sensación se apoderó de su corazón al ver a Saori mirando con preocupación directo a los ojos de Shun. Con incredulidad vio que ella se puso de pie y corrió hasta la puerta, acercándose al peliverde.

-Lo siento -le dijo en un hilo de voz.

-No te preocupes, pero después debemos conversar -sus ojos eran suplicantes, por lo que Saori solo tuvo que asentir. -Disculpen por interrumpirlos. No sabía que estaban aquí. Mejor me voy a mi cuarto -comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, cuando Seiya se interpuso en su camino.

-¿Qué te pasó Shun? -preguntó serio. Las reacciones de Saori lo habían puesto en alerta y la duda lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

-Una diferencia con Hyoga. Nada importante -le contestó con una leve sonrisa.

-No debe haber sido algo sin importancia para dejarte así, sobretodo a ti que eres su mejor amigo -el castaño seguía desconfiado.

-Tienes razón. Pero, por ahora es un problema entre él y yo, Seiya -su respuesta fue cortante. Debía salir de ahí pronto, antes de que Hades hiciera de las suyas y le impidiera actuar de manera normal. Pasó con aparente tranquilidad por el costado de su compañero y sin mirar atrás subió hasta su habitación.

-¿Qué está pasando, Saori? -le preguntó finalmente a su novia.

Ella no supo qué decir. Estaba preocupada por las palabras de Shun de que debían conversar y por el golpe que Hyoga le había dado. Todo se estaba saliendo de control y eso no era nada bueno. Debía tomar una decisión pronto antes de que algo terrible pasara.

-No sé... no sé... -los ojos de ella estaban perdidos en pensamientos ajenos a él y eso no le agradó a Seiya. Con decisión, se acercó de nuevo a ella y la tomó con fuerza de la cintura, rodeándola con sus brazos. Sorprendida, Saori intentó distanciarse un poco, pero él no se lo permitió. Miró sus ojos y vio deseo en ellos, algo que Seiya jamás había demostrado. Tuvo temor, pues no estaba preparada para dar ese paso con él en ese momento que estaba tan confundida. Sintió los labios de su novio recorrer su cuello hasta llegar a su oreja.

-Quiero que seas mía, Saori - le susurró con pasión al oído.

Saori se estremeció. Jamás pensó que él le pediría eso. Aunque llevaban tres años saliendo, él siempre había demostrado una devoción pura hacia ella y nunca intentó propasarse ni pedirle algo como lo que estaba haciendo ahora. Atemorizada, puso sus manos en su pecho, apartándolo un poco.

-No puedo, Seiya - dijo sin mirarlo.

-Pero, ¿por qué? Ya llevamos tanto tiempo juntos...

-No puedo... no ahora...

-Saori, siento que nuestra relación está estancada y creo que esta es al mejor manera de avanzar -se acercó a su rostro para besarla.

-¡No! -gritó, apartándose.

-Al menos dime si aún me amas -le exigió una respuesta.

-Creo que necesitamos tomarnos un tiempo -dijo con voz trémula.

-¿Un tiempo? ¿Estás terminando conmigo? -la voz de Seiya se quebró.

-Perdóname Seiya, pero necesito pensar antes de dar ese paso tan importante que me estás pidiendo.

-Pero, si es solo por lo que te acabo de pedir, yo puedo esperar. Lo dije porque pensé que era una forma de profundizar nuestra relación, pero no es algo indispensable para mí -sentía que había sido estúpido pedirle eso en medio de toda esa conmoción.

-Aún así, creo que es mejor que nos demos un tiempo para pensar. Tú mismo dijiste que sentías que nuestra relación estaba estancada.

-¿Cuánto?

-No lo sé. Ni siquiera había pensado esto.

-Entonces, te doy tres meses, Saori. En tres meses deberás decirme si quieres estar conmigo o no -diciendo eso, Seiya se retiró de la sala, dejando a su, ahora, ex novia sola.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ni lo que había hecho. Cansada de todo salió corriendo hacia su cuarto, lanzándose a su cama a llorar. Ni haber sido secuestrada, ni haberse enfrentado a la muerte y los dioses había sido tan complicado como lo que estaba viviendo ahora. Amaba a Seiya, lo quería con todo su corazón, pero sentía que ese amor se había transformado en amistad al pasar el tiempo. Él no la veía como mujer, sino como su diosa y eso había impedido que su relación avanzara. No le molestaba para nada la actitud de Seiya, pero ya con veinte años su cuerpo deseaba otras emociones, exigía ser amada como mujer. Justo en ese momento apareció Shun con su nueva personalidad tan atrayente y seductora. No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que sus fantasías se apoderaran de su cuerpo y de sus sueños. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había despertado suspirando por los fogosos besos que el peliverde le daba en su imaginación. Hasta ese día que al fin los había probado, comprobando que las emociones soñadas se quedaban cortas ante la realidad. El beso de Shun había sido más que exquisito, sus labios suaves parecían expertos en tocar sus fibras sensibles y en unos minutos había logrado tenerla a sus pies. Si no hubieran sido descubiertos por Hyoga ¿hasta donde habría llegado con él? Eso la torturaba aún más, pues sabía que su cuerpo se habría dejado llevar sin control. Las ondas de excitación que con un beso le había proporcionado eran tantas que inconscientemente deseaba más. Aún cuando ese "más" era desconocido para ella. Sin embargo, cuando Seiya le pidió ser suya no fue capaz de aceptarlo, no en esas condiciones. Ahora tenía tres meses para solucionar el problema de su corazón. Sabía que deseo no era lo mismo que amor, por lo que debía descubrir si lo que sentía por Shun solo era deseo o si había algo más. Justo en ese preciso instante sintió que tocaban a su puerta.

-¿Sí?

-Soy yo, Saori -la voz de Shun la hizo ponerse de pie rápidamente. Se miró frente al espejo, limpió sus lágrimas y ordenó su cabello. Se acercó a la puerta y con un poco de temblor en sus manos, abrió. Se quedaron un segundo en silencio, mirándose fijamente.

-¿Quieres que hablemos ahora? -preguntó al fin Saori.

-Sí, en verdad es necesario.

-Entonces pasa. Aquí nadie nos molestará.

-Gracias.

Entró y dio una mirada general al cuarto. Se acercó a una silla que estaba frente al escritorio de la habitación y se dejó caer con pesadez sobre ella. Saori lo observaba un poco confundida de su actitud. Se sentó en el borde de su cama, esperando que comenzara a hablar.

-¿Tuviste algún problema con Seiya? -preguntó.

-Algo así... nos dimos un tiempo... -Shun la miró sorprendido.

-¿Un tiempo?

-Sí, en tres meses debo decidir si quiero estar con él.

-Pero, ¿por qué? Si ustedes estaban tan bien.

-¿Crees que si hubiésemos estado bien yo te habría dejado besarme?

-... -Shun no supo contestarle.

-Todo ha sido tan repentino. Solo espero que sea para mejor -dijo con tristeza.

-Saori, yo debo decirte algo.

-Te escucho.

-Hace tres años, cuando me fui de aquí tuve razones importantes para hacerlo... -dudó de seguir. Ahora tenía la posibilidad de conquistarla y esperar a que lo escogiera en lugar de su amigo. Pero, tampoco podía caer tan bajo para aprovechar esa situación. Lo único que sabía era que debía ser sincero.

-Sí, eso dijiste esa vez.

-Saori, yo... te amo -Shun la miró a los ojos y como ya le había pasado antes pudo ver en ellos la sinceridad de sus palabras. -Te he amado desde hace cuatro años, pero no me atreví a decirlo en ese tiempo porque justo decidiste empezar tu relación con Seiya y todos sabíamos de su amor por tí. Nunca quise traicionar a mi amigo. Por eso huí de tu lado para olvidarte y arrancar este sentimiento de mi corazón.

Saori no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Intentaba recordar algún indicio de ese tiempo que le revelara que las palabras de él eran ciertas, pero no recordó nada. No sabía si sus palabras ahora la hacían feliz o no. Estaba completamente confundida.

-Shun yo...

-No digas nada. No vine aquí para pedirte una oportunidad, solo necesitaba que supieras lo que siento por tí. Además, hay algo más que debo decirte...


	4. Chapter 4

Saint Seiya pertenece a Kurumada y Toei...

N/A: Konnichiwa!

Arigato por sus reviews y bienvenidos los que se han sumado a mi historia...

Please, déjenme sus comentarios que en verdad me animan ^.^

_**AMOR PROHIBIDO**_

_Capítulo IV_

-Saori, yo... te amo.

Las palabras del peliverde resonaban en la mente de Saori, quien no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Shun yo...

-No digas nada. No vine aquí para pedirte una oportunidad, solo necesitaba que supieras lo que siento por ti. Además, hay algo más que debo decirte... -habló, para luego mantenerse en silencio, con la mirada fija en ella, deseando que aquella revelación, que estaba totalmente dispuesto a hacerle, no la alejara definitivamente de él. Ella se mostraba confundida ante aquel momento de silencio que, a pesar de ser de solo unos segundos, les pareció una eternidad a ambos. -En verdad espero que confíes en mí después de esto...

-Shun, yo nunca dudaría de ti ni de ninguno de mis caballeros -dijo Saori, intentando tranquilizarlo, pues sintió la perturbación de su cosmos.

_"Eso espero",_ pensó Shun.

Saori, totalmente sorprendida, vio como el magenta cosmos de Shun comenzó a brillar de forma tenue, rodeándolo una suave brisa que elevaba sus cabellos con suavidad, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. Ante su mirada impactada, el color de su cosmos fue cambiando de tono hasta convertirse en uno rojizo oscuro al igual que su cabello. Al abrir sus ojos, aunque aún tenían el mismo color esmeralda, estos estaban sin brillo, como con la mirada muerta.

-N-no puede ser... -musitó Saori. La impresión era tal que sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y se había llevado las manos a su boca.

Shun permaneció sentado, observando sus reacciones y rogando porque su decisión de revelarle su gran secreto no hubiera sido una mala decisión.

-No debes temer -dijo al fin.

-Pe-pero… eres…

-¿Hades? No, no soy Hades, aún soy Shun. Sin embargo, él sí vive dentro de mí.

-Pero se supone que él está muerto…

-Sí, su cuerpo está muerto. Por lo mismo, volvió al mío -reveló con tristeza, desviando la mirada y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, demostrando su impotencia ante tal situación. -Esto es muy difícil para mí Saori, pero me gustaría que te quedara claro que él no tiene dominio sobre mi cuerpo ni sobre mis decisiones, solo vive dentro de mí…

-Entonces, como me explicas el cambio en tu apariencia…

-Eso… bueno, es la parte activa de su cosmos que al fusionarse con el mío me da esta apariencia. Pero, aun así, puedo asegurarte que él ya no tiene la fuerza para apoderarse completamente de mi cuerpo -volvió a mirarla y ella pudo ver cómo sus ojos habían vuelto a ser esas hermosas esmeraldas que le atraían con fuerza, al igual que su cabello había vuelto a la normalidad. -Solo espero que confíes en mí, Saori… yo nunca te lastimaría.

La hermosa joven pelilila, admirada de la fuerza y la confianza que había demostrado él, se llenó de valor para acercarse finalmente. Con paso seguro llegó hasta quedar frente al peliverde y se arrodilló, tomando sus manos entre las de ella. Shun no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo y aún más sorprendido pudo ver unas lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas.

-No puedo saber el sufrimiento que has pasado, ni la culpa que debes haber sentido al enterarte de tu situación. Perdóname por no darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Como la diosa que soy debí suponer que algo así podría suceder -Saori alzó su vista, quedando ambos mirándose fijamente. -No debes temer nada más, Shun. Yo confío en ti, al igual que en tus compañeros. Nada puede cambiar la fe que tengo en mis caballeros y ahora, especialmente en ti. Si me has revelado esto es porque sabes que es algo que no me dañará y que tienes el control para manejarlo.

Shun no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿En verdad confiaba en él? Sentía una felicidad enorme brotar de su corazón. Verla ahí, de rodillas ante él, con sus suaves manos tocando las suyas y percibir el rastro de las lágrimas que había derramado por él, lo conmovió demasiado y sin control sobre sus emociones, se arrodilló junto a ella, abrazándola con fuerza.

-Gracias, Saori -dijo, a la vez que unas rebeldes lágrimas salían de sus ojos -Gracias, Atenea -volvió a decir. La soltó un momento, para acercar su rostro a las manos de ella, besándolas con devoción.

El momento era en verdad mágico. Pero, el recuerdo del beso que se habían dado en el bosque cruzó sus mentes en el instante en que sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse. El deseo intentó apoderarse de Shun nuevamente, quien descendió su vista hasta los rosados labios de ella quedando prendado de ellos, al verlos húmedos y levemente separados, esperando ansiosos a ser besados. Al notar el cambio en su mirada, Saori, se sintió agitada, comenzando a respirar más aceleradamente, confundida aún por sus emociones, pero tentada de sentir esos cálidos labios sobre los suyos.

Para comprobar si ella deseaba lo mismo, Shun alzó su mano y rozó su mejilla, logrando que ella cerrara sus ojos para disfrutar su caricia. Y esa señal fue suficiente para él. Con osadía se acercó a su rostro y volvió a besar sus labios son suavidad. Ella simplemente dejaba que él hiciera lo que quisiera, pues el placer que le brindaba era increíble. Fue profundizando su beso, abriendo su boca y entrelazando su lengua con la de ella, bebiendo de su néctar, mientras fue descendiendo con atrevimiento su mano de su mejilla hacia su hombro, acariciando su espalda, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. Inconscientemente, solo dejándose llevar por el instinto, la recostó con delicadeza sobre el suelo sin dejar de besarla, adueñándose de su boca y aprisionando su cuerpo. Dejó de besarla en la boca, para comenzar a deslizar sus cálidos labios por sus mejillas llegando a su cuello, escuchando unos suaves gemidos que salían de los labios de ella, lo que aumentaba su deseo. Con inquietud, su mano se deslizó para acariciar tentadoramente sus dedos, la palma de su mano, su brazo, su hombro, con tal suavidad que ella sentía pequeñas descargas eléctricas correr por su cuerpo llenándola de placer y deseo. Cuando estuvo a centímetros de acariciar su pecho, Shun sintió un rayo de cordura atravesar su cabeza y abrió sus ojos, apartando su boca y su mano del cuerpo de Saori al mismo al tiempo.

-Lo siento. No debía hacer esto… perdóname, es que me dejé llevar –dijo un tanto avergonzado, sentándose a un costado.

-No debes pedir disculpas por algo que ambos deseamos hacer -reveló Saori aun sonrojada y agitada después de ese apasionante beso y de las tentadoras caricias.

Shun se sorprendió de sus palabras, intentando procesar bien lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos. Todo lo que había soñado durante cuatro años, se estaba haciendo realidad. Y era inmensamente feliz. Pero no podía abusar de la situación, así que, en contra de los deseos de su cuerpo, se puso de pie y ayudó a Saori a levantarse.

-Soy feliz de saber que confías en mí a pesar de lo que te he revelado. Nunca olvides que te amo, Saori y jamás dejaré que te pase algo malo -le dijo, acariciando su mejilla. -No puedo aprovecharme de esta situación, pero quiero que sepas que lucharé por tu amor de igual a igual con Seiya. Si es necesario se lo diré directamente. No me gusta actuar a sus espaldas.

Saori quedó impactada de su resolución, la que se veía afianzada en el brillo de sus esmeraldas. Sintió un poco de temor de que Seiya se enterara de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero también consideró que era lo correcto que supiera la situación. Shun era todo un caballero y a cada momento la sorprendía con sus acciones. Sabía que podía creer plenamente en él.

-Haz como tú prefieras. Yo confío en ti -le dijo sonriendo. -Me ha sorprendido tu personalidad y me intriga conocerte, Shun. ¿Siempre fuiste así y yo nunca lo ví?

-Tenemos tres meses para que me conozcas y después podrás decidir con base. Solo espero que Seiya no se disguste mucho por esto -le preocupaba la reacción de su amigo.

Mientras tanto, Miho veía caminar a Seiya de un lado a otro de la habitación de su departamento. Había llegado furioso, pero en silencio… lo conocía lo bastante bien para saber que eso que tenía atravesado era algo relacionado con su novia.

-Seiya, cálmate, por favor.

-Estoy seguro que me está engañando…

-¿Quién? ¿Saori? –preguntó incrédula de lo que su amigo decía.

-Sí, Saori. Y tengo mis sospechas de con quién es…

-Seiya… creo que bebiste demasiado.

-Claro que bebí demasiado. ¿Acaso no lo harías si supieras que te engañan? –le recriminó mirándola con rabia. Recién en ese momento se dio cuenta que era tarde. Miho llevaba puesta una camisola de dormir de seda color perla, la que se ajustaba a su figura y tenía su cabello suelto. -¿Qué hora es?

-Ah, hasta que te das cuenta de que me sacaste de la cama. Son casi las doce de la noche…

-Perdón, Miho. No sabía adónde ir…

-No te preocupes. Tú sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo.

-Creo que es demasiado tarde…

-Sí, ya te dije que son casi las doce.

-No me refiero a eso. Creo que ya perdí a Saori.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Hoy se negó a que estuviéramos juntos y me pidió un tiempo… Estaba tan enojado que le dije que dentro de tres meses debía decidir si seguir conmigo o no.

-¿Terminaron?

-Algo así… estoy destrozado –reconoció, dejándose caer en un sillón de la sala.

Miho no podía creer lo que acababa de decir Seiya. Siempre había soñado en el día que él ya no tuviera novia para poder al fin confesarle su amor. Pero, nunca pensó que ese día llegaría. Imaginó que su amor sería platónicamente eterno. Ahora, tenía tres meses para conquistarlo sin sentirse una traidora. Tragó saliva para calmar los nervios que amenazaban con apoderarse de ella y se acercó con paso firme hasta su amigo. Se sentó a un costado de él y pasó su brazo por sus hombros, atrayendo su cabeza hacia su pecho, acariciando sus cabellos para consolarlo. Seiya se recostó y disfrutó de sus caricias, sintiendo un alivio a sus emociones. Pero, de pronto prestó atención a Miho y sintió el latir acelerado de su corazón y el calor de su piel que traspasaba la delgada tela de su camisola. Unos leves temblores en sus manos alertaron al joven.

-¿Estás bien, Miho?

-Sí. ¿Por qué?

-Siento tu corazón acelerado y tus manos tiemblan… ¿no estarás enferma? Perdóname por molestarte –el castaño hizo el intento de ponerse de pie, pero ella no se lo permitió, tirando de su brazo para que se quedara a su lado. Seiya la miró sorprendido de su actitud, pero pensó que lo hacía porque le preocupaba su situación. Se detuvo un momento a mirarla y pudo ver sus mejillas adornadas con un tono carmesí. –Tienes fiebre –dijo poniendo su mano en su frente.

-No estoy enferma, Seiya. ¿Por qué crees eso?

-Tu cara está caliente. ¿Estás segura que no estás enferma?

"Eres tan ingenuo… pero eso es lo que más me gusta de ti", pensó con cariño Miho.

-Estoy segura. No te preocupes por mí. ¿Te gustaría comer algo? –preguntó para distraerlo.

-No quiero abusar de tu amistad.

-¿Que te parecen unos tamagoyakis?

-Sabes que me encanta como tú los preparas.

-Vamos a la cocina entonces.

Seiya llegó cerca de las dos de la madrugada a la mansión esperando no tener que encontrarse con nadie. Pero, para su mala suerte, vio sentado en las escaleras hacia su dormitorio justo al causante de su distanciamiento con Saori. Al menos eso creía él y deseaba confirmarlo lo antes posible.

-Shun – dijo con enojo en su voz.

-Seiya, te estaba esperando. Es necesario que hablemos…


End file.
